1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace system, and more particularly, to a fireplace system adapted for heating air circulating within an edifice in which the system is installed by moving the air adjacent a firebox and vertical stack to receive heat therefrom, and then circulating it to the rooms of the edifice.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A great many proposals have been recently advanced for providing fireplace assemblies and structures which permit a substantial portion of the heat which has previously been discharged to the atmosphere through the stack or chimney to be recovered in air circulating within the edifice in which the fireplace is located, and by this means, to use a portion of the otherwise lost heat from burning wood in the fireplace to heat the edifice. In general, many of these proposals have contemplated the circulation of air from the room in which the fireplace is located in an air plenum space which is adjacent the firebox and, in some instances, a portion of the stack extending upwardly from the firebox, then forcing this warmed or heated air into the central air conditioning and heating ducting normally located within the edifice and by this means conveying it to the rooms to be heated.
Various proposals have been advanced for obtaining a more efficient heat exchange between the burning logs within the firebox and the air as thus circulated. As examples of a number of these proposals which have previously been patented, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,535 to Hall; 4,015,581 to Martenson; 4,026,264 to Henriques; and, 2,791,213 to Goulding may be cited.